Mujrim koun?
by Sweetpariii
Summary: Nothing much to say jusy peep in.. Investigative one..
**Nothing to say Just read.**

* * *

 **"Inside a dark room, A man fuming in anger yells.., "Usse to mai Chodunga nahi.. himmat to dekho blackmail karne lagi hai mujhe.. iska zinda rahna ab mere liye khatre se khali nahi hai.. isse to ab Marna hi hoga.. "**

 _ **Next morning...**_

While driving the quallis.. Abhijeet shouts with his top of voice.. "Daya.." and turned the staring wheel.. which lead to a sharp turn of quallis... everything took place in such a fraction of seconds that it took couple of seconds for both to grasp the situation. Realising the scenario they hurriedly descended down from their Quallis and comes out to help a lady who came in front of their Quallis.

"Apko lagi to nahi.. " Abhijeet asked the lady of 40 years old. Lady lift her head up in scare.. and having salty drops in her eyes. Daya to come forward and asked the lady.

"App Thek to hai nahi..apko lagi to nahi.. aur aap itni Ghabrai hui kyu lag rahi hai..? " the lady replies while pointing towards the lane.

"Wo woo.. kho.. khoon.. " duo looked at each other with jerk and questions her again in earnest tone..,

"khoon kaha..? Kaha hua hai Khoon? " Abhijeet asked. The lady still just looking down having tears in her eyes.. also rubbing her tears harshly.

"Dekhiye aap ghabraiye nahi hum CID se hai.. (the lady looks at them as she is demanding assurance) ji hum CID officers hai.. ab please Hume aap bataiye ki khoon kaha hua hai" lady nodded in affirmation and moves towards the home via lane. Duo to follows her and now they reached a house.. like a where, a house were build with a leaving good space of courtyard. Lady stretched her hand and points to the deadbody lying in the muddke of the courtyard while some peoples were also standing surrounding the dead body.

Duo after scattering the people's reach near the body and after scanning it got to know that the person is died due to falling from height as his bones are crushed badly. Both stood and scanning the surroundings to get a clue or any suspicious thing around.

"Lagta h upar se ghirne se iski Maut hui hai.. " Abhijeet estimates pointing towards the 4-storage building surround the lawn. Daya nooded, while abhijeet added..

"hmm.. Ye rahta kaha tha.. "

"Sahab 4th maale (floor ) pe.. " the lady replied. Abhijeet nodded and says to Daya.. "mai zara upar check karke aata hu.. aur ACP Sir ko bhi inform kar deta hu murder ke bare me" saying so he leaves from there to check each floor.

From the way of talking and body language of a lady , Daya came to know that the Lady is maid he queried her.., "tumhara naam Kya h..? Aur Kis ghar me kaam karti ho..? "

"Sahab mera naam Shilpa h.. mai idhar'ich kaam karti hai sare gharo me.. ye bungalow char bhai'yo ka hai na sahab to Mai idhar Sab ka kaam karti hai" Shilpa replied.

From crowd, a man stepped forward says.., "haan sir, hum sab relatives " daya asked him.. "app koun?

" ji mai Amit, Sameer mera friend tha.." Amit stopped in a mid with a lump in his throat.. seeing him like this Daya came forward and pressured his shoulder in order to console him.. Amit nodded and continues while wiping his tears.., "Sir ye yaha as Paying Guest Rahne aaya tha.. (looking at person with anger) aur Sir mujhe to lagta hai inhone (Pointing towards a man of 45s.. carying a rough tough expressions. ) ne hi mere dost ka khoon kiya hoga.. " and started to cry more hard.

The man wearing a closed neck coat with a trouser came forward with.., "mai kyu Marunga tumhare dost ko haan.. meri kya dushmani thi iske sath.. aur waise bhi Mai to isse janta bhi nahi"

"Uncle Juth Mat boliye aap kal apka jhgra hua tha Sameer ke sath.. aur sabke samne apne usse jaan se marne ko dhamki di thi"

 _ **Scene - shifts to stairs sides..**_

Where, Abhijeet is climbing up the every step by keenly observing the stairs, the balustrade and walls as well. And also called Acp sir and informed him about their whereabouts.

 _ **Scene - shifts back to downstairs...**_

Which, Raised Daya's eyes.. and stared him.. in result Akash starts to stammer.., "Haan.. Maine bola tha.. par (looking at Daya ) Sir wo Maine Gusse me bola tha.."

"To Kya Gusse me aap kissi ko bhi jaan se marne ki dhamki De dete hai.."Daya uttered in rage.

"NAhi par.. Sir iska matlab ye to nahi hai na ki Mai usse sacchi me mar Dunga.. "

"Ye pata lagana humara kaam hai.. aap bus ye bataiye ki kis baat pe jhagda hua tha aap aur Sameer ka?" Daya questions him again.

"Sir, wo Sameer ne mere ghar se Pure 5 lakh rupaye churaye the.. " this raises the temper of Amit, he interrupted..

"Kya bakwas kar rahe hai aap.. (gazing at Daya) Sir Sameer aisa kar hi nahi sakta.. wo bohut hi shareef ladka tha.. zarur inhe koi galtfami hui hai.. "

"Mujhe koi galtfehmi nahi hum hai.. usne mere ghar se 5 lakh ki chori ki thi.. aur Rani ne khud dekha tha use.. Jab isne poucha to wo isse marne ki koshish karne laga.. wo to accha hua ye waha se bhag gayi.."(pointing towards the lady standing in the corner )

Rani sobbed, just then Abhijeet yells from above,

"Daya.. (all looked above ) yahi se gira hai ye ladka.. aur yaha pe phinyle aur pani ki bucket bhi hai.. aisa lagta hai koi safai kar raha tha yaha.. " he goes back step as his eyes caught something.

Daya scans all of them and asks.., "koun safai kar raha tha upar.. " Rani utters in nervousness.., "Sahab mai Thi"

 _ **Just then the team entered...**_

"Haan Daya Kya pata chala iske bare me..? (Looking around ) aur Abhijeet kaha hai..? Wo bhi to the tumhare sath.. " Acp Sir questioned him. While Freddy and pankaj goes near the body to make its outline and to take out its enough pictures. While, Sachin and Purvi were scanning the surroundings.

"Sir, iska naam Sameer hai.. aur ye Amit ka dost h (pointing towards Amit, every member looked at him, while Daya continues) ye yaha Amit ke ghar as a paying Guest rakhta tha.. aur kal iska Mr. Akash ke sath jhagda hua tha.. aur unka kehna hai ki Sameer ne unke ghar se 5 lakh ki chori ki thi.. aur aisa karte hue unki maid 'Rani' ne usse dekha tha.. " Daya explained him the whole.

"To Kya Paise mile Sameer ke room se.. " Acp Sir asked him. Who replied that they haven't checked Sameer's room yet, to which Acp sir orders Sachin and Purvi to check his room minutely and find that where he hide the money. They leaves from there for the task.

Here, Abhijeet calls.., "Daya.. " all looks towards the source of voice.. Acp sir asked him.., "haan Abhijeet kuch Mila..?"

 _ **In Sameer's room..**_

Purvi and sachin is investigation the Sameer's room minutely and trying their hard to get any clue..

 _ **Outside..**_

"Haan Sir, yaha ek lady's sandel padi hui thi.." (showing them a sandal) Daya says to all, "dhyan se dekho isse sandal ko, kiski sandal h ye? "

"Sahab he to 'Anjali' madam ki hai.." Shilpa informs them. Which makes all of them confused all that "how easily and quickly Shilpa recognised the sandal from such a height" and they gazed each other.. just then Anjali came forward with..

"Haan sir ye meri hi sandel hai par ye sandal waha upar kaise gayi.. Mera ghar to Ground floor pe hai aur mai upar to kabhi jati hi nahi (Looking at Shilpa ) Shilpa kahi tune to nahi pehni thi meri sandal aur khoon kar diya ho Sameer ka aur mujhe phasane ke liye meri sandal udhar chod di ho"

"Mai kyu maregi Sameer sahab ko.. jhagd to aap rahi thi unke sath.. kya pata apne hi Mara ho unhe.. waise'ch idhar sabko pata hai ki aap aur sahab unko Bilkul bhi pasand nahi karte the.. aksar aap logo ka Sameer sahab ke sath jhagda hota tha.(looking at cops ) Sahab. aap chahe to 'Manish' se puch lijiye "

"Aye shilpa mujhe kyu phasa rahi hai.. sahab Mai to bus idhar khana banata hu.. par haan sahab Kal raat ko bhi Anjali madam ka jhagda hua tha Sameer sahab ke sath " before Anjali revert him, Acp sir interupterd..

" ek minute aap log pehle ladna band kijiye.. (turning to Anjali) aur Anjali ji aap pehle ye bataiye ki apka kiss baat ko lekar jhagda hota tha Sameer ke sath.. "Anjali turned and looks her husband(Dhruv) for help, he came forward with.. .

"Amit tumhein apne iss badmash dost ko iss ghar mein laana hi nahi chahiye tha...(to Daya) officer isne hamari ladki 'Lisa' se dosti kar li aur dono ghar se bhag ke shadi karne wale the..woh toh achha hua hamari doosri beti 'Maya' ne humein time pe bata diya.. warna hum kissi ko muh dikhame kayak nahi hote"

Maya starts sobbing. Just then Purvi, Sachin and Abhijeet along with Freddy and Pankaj to join them. Both Sachin and Purvi acknowledge them regarding the dissapearnce of BAG from Sameer's room.., while Abhijeet forwards the sandal and Finger prints (which he found on railing) to Freddy to deposit them In evidence bag with proper care. Acp Sir orders his officers..

"Dekho Purvi building ko Acche se check karo wo BAG building me hi kahi Hona hi chahiye.. kyu ki chor ko itna time to Mila nahi hoga ki wo bag ko yaha se bahar le ja sake" all noded and leave to investigate the whole building, leaving Acp sir, Daya, Abhijeet and Freddy behind. Acp sir orders Freddy to send body to forensic lab who nodded positively, while he moves ahead and speaks..

"Waise ye Lisa h kaha abhi..? "

"Sir, wo apne kamere me.. " Maya replied in teary tone. Acp sir further said.., "hum milna chahte h Lisa se.. " Maya noded and guided them to her room. The door was closed so she gave a knock on it.. after few seconds Lisa opens the door. And hurriedly goes back to her bed and sits on it.. her eyes were swollen, tears were still forming in her eyes. Acp sir came forward and places his hand over her head to console her..

"Lisa beta Hume kuch saal puchne h tumse.. tum madat karogi na humari Sameer ke khooni tak pohuchne me" Lisa nodded, while her sister "Maya' stood beside her to console her.

"Ac'cha Lisa ek baat batao.. akhri baar tum kab mili thi Sameer se? "

"Sir, kal raat ko terrace pe.. wahi pe Hume aaj raat ko bhagne ka plan banaya tha.. (crying ) par mujhe kya pata tha ki wo.. " stopped in a mid due to harsh crying. Her Sister 'Maya' protected her in her shell and also waving her hand on her back to ease her emotions and says.., " Sir, please aap baad me swaal kar lijiyega.. abhi please di ko thodi der ke liye akela chod dijiye" hugged her sister more tightly.

"Accha Thek hai.. bus ek sawal aur.. Lisa kya tumhe pata tha Sameer ne chori ki thi tumhare Akash uncle ke ghar.. "

"NAhi sir, Sameer kabhi chori kar hi nahi sakta.. zarur kissi ne usse phasaya h.. " sobbed again. Trio leaved from there.. after saying, "Khayal rakhna" to Maya. Who nodded.

They left for bureao from there, after giving strict instructions "not to leave the city till the case gets solve"

 _ **In bureao..**_

"Abhijeet, Daya tum dono to aaj chutti par the na.. (duo looked each other sadly with an emotion that that hardly get any holiday, and today is their off still they are stick in New case) to tum waha kaise puchuche? "Acp sir asked them.

"Sir wo.. "

 **9 hours Ago... (Flashback)**

It's night and being a monsoon is knocking every city in India and it reached Mumbai too, The night city is little more darker today due to the dark clouds covering the sky up. and Threating all that anytime the shower can be start.

He smiled seeing the pleasant weather and turned towards the his car.. when his mobile ringed and he picked it up..

"Haan Abhijeet bolo..? Dekho please ab tum dinner ka plan cancel karne ko mat bolna"

" arey yaar daya pehle baat to suno lo.."

"Accha Thek hai bolo.. "

"Mai bol raha tha ki meri car kharab ho gayi hai to tum mujhe pic-up kar Lena.."

"Accha Thek hai.. ho kaha tum abhi? "

Scanning the surroundings, "' **Mai Mahananda Dairy** ' ke signal pe paas hu.."

"Accha Thek hai Mai pohuchta hu.. (he is about to cut the call, when heard Abhijeet's voice as) "arey Daya ek min.." he stops with.. "haan bolo"

"Yaar zara jaldi aana.. (looking at black clouds ) barish hone wali hai.. aur tum to jante.. " cutted by Daya as..

" ki tumhe barish me bhegna Bilkul pasand nahi hai.. "Abhijeet smiled and Daya replies, "accha Thek hai aata hu.. "

Daya receives him and both made there way to a Restaurant for dinner after after that daya leaves abhijeet at his home and moves towards his own.

 **Morning..**

Ending with their chores and having their breakfast. Daya called Abhijeet and tells him too wait as he is coming in couple of minutes to pic him up from his home to which Abhijeet agreed. Around 10 minutes passed and Abhijeet stepped out from his home after locking it, starts waiting for Daya outside his colony, as today is their off day and they are planning to chill out, just then his phone buzzed after taking a glance he picked it up, with

"Haan Freddy.. "

"Good morning sir, (Abhijeet nodded, while Freddy continued) Sir Daya sir bata rahe the apko car kharab ho gayi hai.. to mai apko pic karne aa jau waha se apko Daya sir ke ghar drop kar dunga.. " Freddy asks him.

Abhijeet first smiled softly in pleasure for having such an amazing persons around him, then replies him politely as..

"Arey nahi Freddy tum pareshan mat ho Mai (he saw Daya's quallis approaching towards him, he further adds) arey lo Daya bhi aa gaya accha hum chalte h tum Bureau time se pohuch jana " Freddy nodded and after wishing him and luck to enjoy their holiday disconnects the call. While, he himself grabbed the passenger seat in quallis.

On there way to Bureao, they were chatting casually and pulling each other's legs.. passing " St michael church" and "mahim dargah.." now they are near "Sitladevi temple" suddenly Abhijeet who was sitting on shouts..,"Daya.. "

 **Present...**

".. to sir wo maid 'Shilpa' humari car ke samne aa gayi thi.. aur bohut ghabrai hui bhi thi.. jab humne usse poucha to usne Hume khoon ke bare me bataya aur Hume yaha tak le ayi" Abhijeet stated.

"Hmm.. waise mujhe na ye Dhruv aur uski wife Anjali kuch Gadbar lag Rahe h.. "Acp sir said while twisting his fingers.

"Haan Sir, aur wo sandal bhi to Mila tha.. spot pe jaha se Sameer gira tha.. " Daya added. The door opens and everyone's attention snatched by Person,

"Sir, Sameer ki body ko Dr. Salunkhe ke pass Bhej diya hai, aur sath me wo Sandal or railing pe mile finger prints bhi aur sath me un-sabke finger prints bhi jo uss time pe crime spot pe present the.. " Acp sir nodded with a small praisal words.. "Good job Freddy " which means a lot to him and he smiled proudly, while he turns to think everything. Trying to connect every thing once again.. interrupted with a call...

"Sir, wo Paise kahi nahi mile.. humne puri building ach'che se check ki " Sachin informed them. Which urges them too think more.., " agar Paise Sameer ke ghar pe nahi hai.. building me nahi hai to Paise gaye kaha?" Daya states.

"Wahi to Mai bhi souch raha hu Daya.. kyunki Sab log to wahi par the jab Sameer upar we ghira.." Abhijeet added.

"NAhi Abhijeet Sab waha nahi the.. nahi the Sab waha.. koi to tha jo nahi tha waha.. " Acp sir said while raising his eyebrows.

"Koun sir..? "Purvi asked. Acp sir utters..,

"Lisa.. Purvi.. Lisa wo apne kamre me Thi.. (in serious tone ) tum logo ne Lisa ka room check kiya..? "

Both, Sachin and Purvi gazed each other, then replies, "NAhi sir, wo actually Hum Lisa ke room me Jane hi wale the ki..

 _ **Flashback...**_

After, checking all the rooms both Purvi and Sachin approaching towards Lisa's room..

"Saare floors ke room to humne check kar liye ab bus ab ye ek Lisa ka hi kamra Bac'cha hai.. isse bhi check kar lete h" Sachin says.

"Haan Sir, agar yaha kuch nahi Mila to iska matlab h ki khooni Paise bhi apne sath hi le gaya hoga.." Purvi added. They reached Lisa room and found Maya there who is coming Outside. She asks.., "Aap.. yaha..? "

"Haan wo actually hum yaha har room ki checking kar rahe hai.. bus ye (pointing towards lisa's room ) Lisa ka room hi baccha h.. to bus wahi check karne aaye hai" Purvi replied to her query.

"Sir, wo actually Lisa bohut mushkil se soyi h..to kya aap thodi der baad check kar sakte hai.. wo actually Kya h na Lisa ki agar Uth gayi to phir use dobaraa Sulana bohut hi muskil.. ho jayega " both eyed each other and stops her in her track with.., "it's Okay hum baad me check karlenge"

 **Flashback over...**

".. isliye sir hum Lisa ka room check nahi kar paye.. "Sachin bellowed.

"Koi baat nahi Sachin.. Paise Lisa Ke pass hai ki nahi ye to hum pata laga hi lenge.. lekin usse pehle Sameer ki kundali nikal wao .. aur pata karo ki Kaisa insan tha ye Sameer.. purani dushmani thi Kya iski kissi se? " Sachin nodded and moves to do his assigned task. While, Acp sir turned to purvi with..,

"Purvi ek kaam karo Sameer, Lisa aur Amit ke call records mangwao.. aur dekho kuch milta h kya? " Purvi too left from there to make a call to mobile company with, "ji sir"

"Pankaj ek kaam karo iss Lisa ke Mummy Papa "Mr. & Mrs. Lakhwani" pe nazar rakkho.. dekho kya karte h..? Kaha jate h? Kisse milte h? " Pankaj nodded positively.

"Aur Abhijeet Daya sabko bureao bulao aur ek baar phir baat karo Sabse lekin (stressing) iss baar akele me aur dekho kuch milta hai Kya? " Duo nodded. And moves to call all.

"Sir.. ek baat samajh nahi aa rahi.. " Freddy says. Acp sir looks at him first then invited his query with, " kya Freddy..? "

"Yahi sir, ki agar kissi ko Sameer ko Marna hi tha.. to wo usse kissi Aur tareeke we bhi Maar sakta tha.. aur uski body ko aise wo bhi ghar ke bicho-bich chodne ki kya zarurat thi.. aise upar se?" Freddy putted forth his doubt.

" wo isliye Freddy ya to kissi ko pata chal gaya hoga ki Sameer ne Akash Ke ghar se 5 lakh ki chori ki h aur Sameer ne usse marne ki koshish ki ho.. Magar hatha-pai me galti se Sameer ko hi dhak'ka lag gaya ho.. aur wo niche ghir gaya.. aur ya phir..(taking a pause) kissi ne Sameer ko marne ki planning ki .. par usse ek accident dikhane ki koshish ke liye usse ki body ko niche peek diya.. . kyunki waha pe pani bhi to tha na.. To bus ban gaya pura scene"

"Haan Sir.. " Freddy showed his agreement with Acp sir's estimation. Purvi comes with.., "Sir, mobile company walo se baat ho gayi h wo Amit, Sameer aur Lisa ke phone records bus abhi thodi Der me mail kar denge" Acp sir nodded.

"Sir, humne sabko phone karke bureau me bola liya h.. wo thodi Der me pohuch jayenge" Acp Sir further nodded, now turns to Sachin with, "haan Sachin kuch Pata Sameer ke bare me.. kaha rahta tha..? Kya karta tha..? Iski family me koun-koun h? Iska koi purana record hai Kya chori ka..? "

"NAhi Sir, Aisa to kuch bhi nahi hai..(all shook their head in dissapointment, while Sachin continue) par haan sir Sameer ke bare me ek bohut hi ajeeb si baat pata chali hai.. "

"Achha.. aur wo kya hai?"Acp sir asked in earnest tone.

"Sir, Sameer Mumbai ka hi Rahne wala tha.. aur iska college (the same college in which he studied) ke pass me hi Apna ghar tha.. " Sachin informed them. Which puzzled everyone.., "kya? Agar Sammer ka ghar uske college ke pass me tha.. aur wo itni dur Amit ke ghar as a paying guest kyu rah raha tha? " the thought process interrupted with a 'BEEP' voice and all looks towards the source of voice which is Purvi's phone.. she pulled out her mobile and checked it.. and says..

"Sir, mobile company walo ne Mail bheja h"

"Accha to check karo jaldi se.. " Purvi nodded and moves towards the laptop and open that particular mail consisting the call records of Amit, Sameer and Lisa.. it displayed on big screen.

"Purvi teeno teeno ke records ko ek-sath show karke dikhao.." Acp sir instructed Purvi.. and she did the same. Now, all were keenly looking at the call records.., when Acp sir utters.., "Ye dekho.. (all looks at Acp sir) 1 mahine pehle acchanak se Sameer aur Amit ke bich bohut baate hone lagi thi "

"haan Sir, Aur karib 20 din pehle hi Sameer Amit ke ghar Rahne aya tha.. aur wo bhi Apna ghar hone ke baad bhi" Abhijeet adds.

"Kahi kuch khicdi to nahi banayi inn dono be milkar" Daya added further. Freddy says.., "Par kya sir? "

"Ye to ab Amit hi batayega hume" Acp sir replied by raising his eyebrows.

"Sir,.. (Purvi calls them ) Sab aa gaye.. (gazing at all Purvi adds) aap log ander aayiye" all concurs and moves in.

"Aap log yaha line me khade ho jaiye.. " with much interruption they stands in a line.. when, Abhijeet's eyes caught someone's absences.. he asked.

stepping forward with "Lisa kaha h..? Usse bhi yaha hona chahiye tha.. (looking at Daya ) Daya tum ne use phone karke bataya tha na.. "

"Haan Maine to usse bola tha.. (gazing her parents and sister ) kaha h Lisa.. applog aye kyu nahi usse lekar"

"Sir, wo actually hum jab usse bulane gaye to Lisa apne room me nahi thi.. Hume laga ki Sameer ki Maut se bohut udas thi to shayad apne kissi dost ke ghar gayi hogi "

"To apne usse call bhi nahi ki?" Purvi asked. To which Anjali replied negatively with an excuse that she is not picking up their calls.. but soon she will reply back to her calls.. when her emotions turmoil will settle down a bit.

"Daya Lisa ko phone karo aur bulao usse yaha pe" Acp sir orders him, Daya calls her but soon cuts it and inform him that the phone is switch off and orders Sachin to trace the last location of Lisa's phone.

Just then, Acp Sir's phone rings it's of Dr. Salunkhe to calls them in lab to give some information. After, giving instructions to Purvi and Freddy to interrogate all individually, he moves towards forensic lab with dUO.

 **In forensic lab...**

Duo with Acp sir enters in lab, with.., "haan Salunkhe Kya pata chala.. jo tune itni urgency me Hume yaha bulaya..? " Dr. Salunkhe gazed to them.. And utters in shock..,

"Daya Abhijeet tum dono yaha pe..? Tum dono to chutti pe.. (duo try to speak, but Dr S. continues ) arey agar tum dono ko chutti nahi chahiye thi to yaar mujhe vol dete Mai chala jata tumhari jagah chutti pe.. " trio smiled looking at each other. While, Abhijeet comes ahead to answer..

"Arey doctor sahab chutti kisse achhi nahi lagti.. wo ye cases hi h jo humara picha nahi chodte.. "

"agar tera Ho gaya ho.. Salunkhe.. to zara batayega ki hume yaha kyu bulaya hai.. tune? "Acp sir interrupted.

"Haan boss.. yaha aao" Dr. Salunkhe replied in serious tone and trio follows him. Reaching near the dead body of Sameer, says..

"Dekho boss Sameer ki Maut upar se girne ki Wajah se hui h.. iski sari haddi'yaa buri tarah se tut chuki h" interrupted by Abhijeet..

"Kya doctor sahab apne Hume ye batane ke liye yaha bulaya h.. ye to Hume bhi pata h ki iski Maut upar se girne ki Wajah se hui hai" said irritatedly.

"Arey zara shanti rakkho Tum log.. accha Mai tumhe khooni ka naam bataa sakta hu.. (smirking ) kya wo tum logo ko pata h? " this raises the temper of Acp sir who utters..

"Dekh Salunkhe agar tujhe kuch batane h to sidhe-sidhe bata.. warna hum chalte h"saying so he starts tracing his steps towards the exit, and duo too follows him.

 **In bureao..**

Sachin, Freddy and Purvi were investigating everyone individually.

 **Back to forensic lab..**

"AMIT.. (trio turned) haan Amit ne khoon kiya h Sameer ka" Dr. Salunkhe bellowed. This revealation brings confusion and shock expression on others face.

"Ye kya vol raha h tu Salunkhe.. Amit aisa kaise kar sakta h Sameer to iska dost tha" Acp sir said.

"Dekho Pradyuman ye sab mujhe nahi pata.. Mai to wahi bol raha hu jo sabut vol rahe hai.. (holds the sanda) ye sandal pe (holds the fingerprints prints which they got from railing) aur jo fingerprints tum logo ko Mile the railing per se.. ye dono fingerprints.. ko Maine un sare fingerprints se match kiya jo Freddy ne bheje the.. jo Amit ke fingerprints se puri tarah se match hote h.." Dr Salunkhe explained.

Trio gazed each other.. After that, Daya asked while scanning the lab.., "waise Doctor sahab Dr. Tarika nahi dikhai de rahi "

"Haan wo zara ek conference me gayi h.. kal tak aa aayegi " Dr Salunkhe replied.

Daya nodded and all moves back to bureao.. with "Daya uthao is Amit ko.. " Daya nodded and leaves for Amit's home with Jayawanti and Nikhil, as he got to know that they left from bureao.

 **In bureao...**

"Haan Sachin Lisa ka phone trace hua.? " Acp sir questioned him. Who replies as..,

"Sir, Lisa ke phone ki last location uske ghar ke do band bungalow me trace hui h" to Acp sir orders Abhijeet to go and check there. After, giving a nod he too leaves from there with Freddy and Sachin and Shreya.

While, Acp sir turns to purvi with.., "haan Purvi kuch pata chala.. kuch nayi baat.. "

"NAhi sir, aisa lagta hai inhe ek-dusre se koi matlab nahi hai.. koun kisske yaha aata h.. jata h inhe koi matlab nahi.. "Purvi replied.

"Hmm.. Ac'cha Purvi Pankaj ko phone karke wapis bulalo.. khooni ka pata chal gaya h" Acp sir informs her.

"Khooni ka pata chal gaya.. koun h Sir wo" Purvi asked.

"Amit.. Daya aur jayawanti gaye h use lene"

 **Scene shifts to crime Spot...(At someone's home )**

Where, a man showed stuffing his cloths and belongings inside a bag in haphazardly. Taking his wallet and keys he is moves out, opened his car's door and about to sit in, stooped with a voice..

"Arey Amit kaha ja rahe ho..?" Daya says with a smile. Amits gazed them and replies them in stammering tone..

"Wo Sir.. Wo Mai.. haan sir wo mere dost ki tabiyat kharab h to Mai bus usi ke pass ja raha tha.. "

"Kya baat hai.. ek dost ka khoon karke ab Kya apne dusre dost ka khoon karne ja rahe ho "

"NAhi sir mai kyu Marunga apne dost ko.. sir Sameer mera Sabse accha dost tha.. Mai kyu? "

"Accha agar Tum ne khoon nahi kiya to tumhare ungliyo ke nishan waha railing pe Kay kar rahe the jaha se girke Sameer ka khoon his tha.. haan" jayawanti asked him. This makes Amit more nervous and he runs from there..

 **At old bungalow..**

Abhijeet with Freddy and Shreya.. enters in a closed bunglow cautiously and attentively.. first they scanned the bungalow from outside then getting a way from a open window they entered in.

Step by step checking all the rooms they reached near store room from where a husky voice is coming out.. like someone is struggling. Gesturing both.. all three enters inside and behind a cabinet.. they creeps there and found Lisa lying there with her hands, legs and mouth tied up.

Shreya hurriedly approached her and freed her.. she was scared and sobbing too..

"Lisa relax.. calm down kuch nahi hoga tumhe.. ab batao.. koun laya Tumhe yaha.. haan.. "she asked her softy.

"Lisa dekho ghabrao mat.. Aur batao koun laya Tumhe yaha.. kisne Mara Sameer ko..? Amit ne.. " Abhijeet asked.. but before she answer him, lost her consciousness. So they took her to hospital.

 **Amit's colony...**

After, a good chase finally they apprehend Amit and after getting a famous slap.. he starts.. crying.. (surrounded with his relatives and cops)

"Bol kyu Mara Sameer ko.. "

"NAhi sir Maine Sameer ko nahi Mara.."

"Juth phir jhooth.. " Daya said in stern tone.

"NAhi sir mai jhooth nahi vol raha.. haan Mai manta hu ki Maine Sammer ko marne ki planning ki thi (Amit's family got shocked, while he continues ) par sir Maine usse Mara nahi.. "

" lekin tum usse Marna kyu chahte the.. tumhare Kehne pe hi to wo idhar tumhare ghar pe as a Paying Guest Rahne aaya tha na.. " Jayawanti asked.

"haan sir, Maine hi bulaya tha usse yaha pe Rahne ke liye.. mujhe bikes ka bohut chauk tha Maine Kitni baar apne parents se bola ki mujhe bike purchase karwa de mere sab dosto ke pass hai.. aur wo mujhe chirate hai ki mere pass ek bhi bike nahi hai.. par inhone mujhe bike dilwane se saaf saaf mana kar diya ye kahkar ki mai baccha hu.. " his parents looks at him with him a teary gaze. While, taking a pause Amit continues..

"Phir Sameer ne mujhe ye Rasta bataya.. chori karne ka.. aur Sameer ko apne ghar as a paying guest rake liya.. lekin dheere-dheere use Lisa se pyaar hone laga.. aur wo uske sath bhag Jana chahta tha.. lekin uske liye iske pass Paise nahi the to isliye wo use chori me Apna share badane ki baat ki.. jo abhi hui bhi nahi thi.. us time pe to mai agree kar gaya.. par mujhe Dar tha ki kahi kaam hone ke baad wo Saara Paisa lekar bhag na jaye.. to bus isliye Maine usse marne ka souch liye.. aur kaam pura hone ka wait karne laga.. "

"Aur jaise hi usne chori ki.. aur agle din wo Lisa ke sath bhagne ki planning kar raha tha.. tab Maine mauka dekhkar.. Sameer ko upar bulaya.. jab Rani safaai Kat rahi thi.. aur usse kissi bhane se niche Bhej diya..soucha ki Sameer ko upar se dhak'ka Dekar Mar dunga.. to ye ek accident hi dikhega.. sab souchnege ki pani pe peer (foot) slip hone ki Wajah ki wajah se wo niche gir gaya aur Mar gaya.. aur agar phir bhi kissi ko shak hua to uske liye maine Anjali Aunty ki sandal waha rak dunga.. (dissapointedly) magar waisa kuch bhi nahi hua jaisa Maine soucha tha.. "

"Kyu Sameer nahi aaya kya upar..? " Nikhil asked.

"NAhi sir, wo to aaya tha par mai kuch karta usse pehle koi aur waha aa gaya.. shayad usne hi Sameer ko niche dhak'ka diya hai"

"Koun aaya tha waha aur kisne dhakka diya Sameer ko.. bolo Amit.. " Daya questions him.

"Rani.. "looking at her with fiery eyes.

"Rani.. " Daya uttered in shock. While, jayawanti caught her firmly as she tries to escape from there.. and gave her a tight slap.

"Sahab Maine Sameer ko nahi Mara.. Mai kyu marungi Sameer ko.. Mai to usse bohut p yaar karti thi.. "

"Kya? Par tum to.. "

" Mera asli naam 'Sonia ' h mai yaha naukrani bankar sirf aur sirf apne Sameer ke liye aayi thi.. magar jab mujhe pata chala ki wo Lisa ke sath bhagne wala h.. to Maine uski 5 lakh chori karne wali baat Askash uncle ko batai ye souch kar ki wo uski police complaint karenge jisse wo kahi nahi ja payega.. par unhone aisa kuch bhi nahi kiya (sobbing ) to sir bus Mai usse baat karne gayi thi.. par sir Maine usse nahi Mara.. (crying hard) nahi Mara Maine apne Sameer ko.. nahi Mara.. "

Trio meets their gaze,. "Agar Amit ne nahi Mara Sameer ko.. Rani ne nahi mara to phir kisne Mara Sameer ko. Kahi Lisa.. "

"Nahi Daya.. " a voice chirped from behind.. all turns and found Abhijeet standing with Freddy And Shreya.. and Lisa is also present there standing with the help of Shreya. (They brought back her here after getting her treated from hospital.. )

Lisa's parents along with her sister 'Maya ' approach their daughter and hugged her..daya Lisa hugged back her parents and cry.

"NAhi Daya Lisa to bechari khud shikar ban gayi.. waise khooni bohut Sharit h Daya.. usne bohut hi chalaki se Sameer ka khoon bhi kar diya.. aur 5 lakh rupaye bhi le liye.. "Abhijeet Said with a smile.

"Usne Lisa ki tabiyat kharab hone ka Fayada uthaya.. aur pehle to wo 5 lakh rupaye chupa diye.. phir Lisa ko bhi kidnap karwa diya.. taki humara shak last me Lisa par hi jaye ( looking at.. ) Kyu 'MAYA JI' sahi bol raha hu na mai "

Everyone's eyes got stuck at Maya.. who started to sweat and slowly starts taking back steps. To which Shreya caught her tightly. With..

"Kaha chali pehle apna ghunah to accept kar.. " and made her sit on chair force fully.

"Haan.. haan.. haan maine hi Mara hai Sameer ko.. lekin agar Mai usse nahi Marti to wo mujhe maar deta.. " Maya confess.

"Tumhe maar deta.. magar kyu? " Daya Asked her.

"Kyuki mujhe picha chudwana chahta tha Wo.. hum dono ek hi college me padte the.. aur phir hum dono ko ek dusre pyaar karne lage the.. par jabse wo mere ghar pe tha.. mujhe ignore karne laga.. aur jab bhi mujhe baat karta to bus humesha.. (looking at lisa with hate ) Lisa ke baare me hi bate karta.. Lisa aisi h.. Lisa waisi h.. bus mujhse ye Sab bardash nahi hua.. aur phir Maine use dhamki di ki agar usne mujhe Dhokha dene ki koshsih ki to mai Lisa ko sabkuch bata dungi.. "

"To phir.. maan gaya wo tumhari baat.. " Jayawanti asked her.

"NAhi.. (Said in top of her voice, then continues ) mujhe laga ki wo mere pass wapis aa aayega..(starts talking like insane) par nahi.. wo to mujhe hi marne ki planning karne laga.. "

"Aur iss sabke bare me tumhe kaise pata chala.. " Abhijeet asked.

"Wo parso mai Amit Bhaiya se Milne gayi thi.. waha se ate hue Maine kuch awaj Sunni jo sameer ke room se aa rahi thi.. to Maine suna..

 **Flashback...**

"Accha hua Bhaiya maan gaye ab mummy papa ko wahi mana lenge meri Delhi Trip ke ke liye.." Maya said some voices bounced over her ears and she follows it and which leads her to a closed room.. She stood there to hear.. and opens the window and tries to peep Inside.. where she saw..

"Inside a dark room, A man fuming in anger yells.., "Use to mai Chodunga nahi.. himmat to dekho blackmail karne lagi hai mujhe.. iska zinda rahna ab mere liye khatre se khali nahi hai.. isse to ab Marna hi hoga.. " after a pause man again edit..

"Bus ab bohut jald hi Maya meri zindagi se out or (happily) Lisa in" he smiled and leaves from there. Leaving Maya behind who was in shock stage.

 **Flashback over..**

"Bus tabhi Maine souch liye tha Ki Mai Sameer ko Mar dungi.. aur phir Maine Sameer ko paiso ka bhara bag chupate hue dekh liya tha.. "

"To tumne soucha ki tumhara badla bhi pura ho jayega aur Paise bhi miljayenge.. " Freddy said.

"Haan.. "

"Tumne Sameer ko upar se dhakk'a Dekar hi kyu Mara.. " Abhijeet queried her.

"Mai to usse baat karne gayi thi.. usse samjahane ki wo mere sath.. apni Maya ke sath.. aisa nahi kar sakta par wo nahi mana.. to mujhe bohut guess aa gaya to Maine usse.. (laughingly) dhak'ka Mar diya.. " and she starts laughingly.

"Aur tumne wo bag kab chupaye" Daya asked her.

"Jab Lisa apne kamre me ja rahi thi to mai uske pass gayi aur usse kamre me chodne bahane wo bag bhi uske kamre me rakh diya.. " she replied.

"Isliye tumne humare officers ko Lisa ka room check karne se mana kar diya.. " Abhijeet added.

"Haan aur jaise hi mujhe mauka Mila Maine Lisa ko kidnap karwa diya.. taki sabka shak usi or jaye.. " she starts mumbling..

"Tumhe pehle doctor ki zarurat hai.. phir baad me adalat tumhari saza Tay karegi.. (turning to Sonia and Amit ) Aur tum dono ki bhi.. " Abhijeet declared.

END

* * *

 **Hope u guys liked it.**

 **This was shatir lekhak contest entry.**

 **Thank you for your precious time.**

 **Sweetparii**


End file.
